EL JARDÍN OSCURO
by Rebeca Bloomwood
Summary: Los Mills y los Charming llevan enfrentados desde hace más de un siglo y Regina Mills, fiel a la tradición familiar, tiene a los Charming en su punto de mira. Aun así, no sale de su asombro cuando Emma Swan la acusa de asesinato. Regina hace que seguridad eche a la despampanante y sensual Emma del edificio pero no puede librarse tan fácilmente la poderosa atracción entre ellas dos.


**Los personajes de este libro pertenecen única y enteramente a OUAT **

**(Adaptación de El Jardin Oscuro JF)**

**AHORA SI A DISFRUTAR! ESPERO QUE NO ME LINCHEN EL EL GRUPO XD Hola chicasssssss o/ *se para y empieza a volearles la mano* **

* * *

-Esta cargado –afirmo la mujer, mientras la apuntaba con el rifle apoyado en la cadera.

Era alta y lucia un aspecto desaliñado, la lisa melena rubia le caía sobre la cara. Cerró la puerta a su espalda.

-Como te muevas te juro que te vuelo la punta de la cabeza.

Regina Mills pulso el botón de la alarma de seguridad que tenia debajo del escritorio. No es que creyera que aquella loca hubiera pasado desapercibida al colarse en el edificio. Seguramente un equipo de los SWAT estaba en camino.

-¿Que es lo que quieres?

-Ya sabes porque estoy aquí.

La intrusa era hosca y desconfiada, como un animal salvaje que la observase desde detrás de unos barrotes de hierro. Su blusa y su pantalón desgastado no pegaban para nada en un despacho del centro de Boston. ¿Quién si no iba a llevar una chaqueta roja de cuero y una blusa blanca con unos pantalones desgastados?. Solo Emma Swan. Regina supuso que se había escondido el rifle debajo la chaqueta, pero ¿Nadie había reparado en sus pantalones y botas de montar?

-¿Puedes bajar el arma? –Pidió Regina- Me está poniendo nerviosa.

-Mira por donde, una Mills con sentido del humor - se burlo Emma mientras paseaba por la oficina. Se detuvo a unos pasos del imponente escritorio de cerezos y observo a Regina con esos ojos verdes y amenazadores- ¿Te parece gracioso?

Regina no dejo que se le notara el miedo. No estaba dispuesta a lloriquear porque le apuntaran con un rifle al estomago.

-Te vas a meter en un lio

-¿Un lio? Tu familia ha destruido a la mía. Y ahora tú has matado a mi hermano. ¿Ha sido tu momento culminante? ¿O te pareció mejor ver a mi padre mearse el día que tuvo el ataque?

Regina considero que posibilidades tenia de sacar el Smith & Wesson que guardaba en el primer cajón antes de que Emma disparara. Se obligo a mantener la calma y a pensar con claridad.

-Siento mucho lo de tu hermano- Le dijo.

El largo cañón de rifle avanzo un centímetro más hacia su pecho

-¿Lo sientes? ¿Mi hermano aun está caliente en su tumba y tienes la desfachatez de enviarme una oferta para quedarte con lo que me pertenece?

Se diría que Emma no había pegado ojo desde el funeral. Regina era consciente de que la situación era peligrosa, pero no se permitió el lujo de que le entrara el pánico. La gente que se dejaba dominar por el pánico cometía errores. Ella estaba hecha de otra pasta: Era una persona que cometía errores, sobrevivía a ellos y nunca volvía a renunciar al control. Se obligo a respirar acompasadamente mientras sopesaba sus opciones. Si lograba sacar el revólver del cajón, le bastaría con un disparo. Defensa propia.

Cualquier abogado competente se aseguraría de que no se presentasen cargos en su contra.

Sin embargo, si disparaba a Emma tendría que ser como último recurso. Aparte de por lo obvio, porque un final así no sería satisfactorio para Regina, que quería que Emma presenciara la destrucción total del legado de los Charming. Quería que aceptara su oferta porque no le quedara otra elección.

-Ahora que Neal ya no está, solo queda uno de nosotros –Dijo Emma con voz ronca- Y solo queda uno de vosotros. La última Charming acaba con la última Mills. Justicia poética, ¿No te parece?

Regina suspiro

-No tuve nada que ver con el accidente, y si te hubieras molestado en comprobar los hechos, tu también los sabrías.

Emma dio un puñetazo en la mesa. Una pila de documentos cayó al suelo.

-Mentirosa –La acuso en tono monocorde, como si hablara en sueños-. Asesina.

-La policía llegara de un momento a otro. –Regina abrió el cajón otro par de centímetros-. Por amor de Dios, vas a acabar herida o algo peor. Te dispararan. ¿Es que quieres morir por nada?

-¿Crees que me importa? –Rugió Emma con la respiración entrecortada-. Sostuve a mi hermano en mis brazos mientras exhalaba su último aliento. Le prometí que lo vengaría.

-Entonces, por lo menos elige a la persona adecuada para tu venganza –Espeto Regina, desdeñosa- Te sugiero que empieces por el mecánico del avión.

-¿Por qué? ¿Le pagaste a él? ¿Para que pareciera un accidente?

Regina estuvo a punto de meter la mano en el cajón y mantuvo los hombros quietos para disimular sus intenciones. Suavizando la voz, dijo:

-Emma, no tuve nada que ver con el accidente de tu hermano. Lo juro por la vida de mi madre.

Emma la observo detenidamente durante mucho rato y a continuación bajo el rifle. El agotamiento le pesaba en los parpados, pero los ojos verdes y salvajes le relucían bajo las largas y espesas pestañas con el brillo de la venganza.

-¿Por qué será que cuando una mujer hermosa miente es muy fácil creer cada palabra envenenada que sale de su boca?

-Guau, con piropos asi seguro que las tumbas de espaldas.

Emma levanto las pesadas pestañas y su mirada cambio de repente. A Regina el estomago le cayó a los pies y el pulso se le acelero de golpe. Un escalofrió le hizo cosquillear la piel, como si la lamieran con delicadeza. Sus pezones respondieron y se endurecieron contra el fino encaje del sujetador. Regina se mordió el labio para no respingar, pero Emma pareció darse cuenta de su reacción y una oleada de insolencia ardiente le oscureció la mirada. La sonrisa cínica y sensual que le dedico a Regina la intranquilizo aun más que el arma.

Había algo descarado e indomable en Emma que siempre había perturbado a Regina, y eso no había cambiado desde la última vez que se habían cruzado sus caminos. Lo más exasperante era que Emma se había vuelto aun más atractiva físicamente con el paso de los años. La muchacha desmañada y retozona que había sido se había convertido en una mujer esbelta y atlética, de curvas sutiles. Los ecos de la niñez se habían desvanecido de su rostro, sus rasgos eran firmes y su mandíbula, bien definida. Regina contemplo la rara y nervuda belleza de la mano que agarraba el rifle, una extraña combinación de elegancia y practicidad artesana. Sabía como era ser tocada por aquellas manos. A veces, era como si hubiese pasado toda la vida intentando sofocar aquel recuerdo. Todavía no alcanzaba a comprender el efecto que Emma tenia sobre ella.

Le vino a la cabeza el primer encuentro turbador entre las dos. Los Mills celebraban una boda en Penwraithe, su casa de los Berkshires. Después de la ceremonia, los invitados disfrutaban de un picnic y un baile de media tarde, con la esperanza de que la tormenta de verano que amenazaba en el horizonte se quedara en nada. Todos retrocedieron, presos de la confusión, cuando un enorme caballo negro irrumpió en la celebración y se planto delante de la manta de picnic donde una Regina de siete años jugaba con sus muñecas. A juzgar por los rostros helados de sus tías y primos, Regina comprendió que estaba en peligro y se aparto de las pezuñas inquietas del animal arrastrándose hacia atrás poco a poco.

En cuanto estuvo a una distancia prudencial, se puso de pie como puso y se sacudió el polvo de del bonito vestido floreado. Las primeras gotas de lluvia le humedecieron el labio superior al levantar la cabeza y mirar a los ojos mas verdes que había visto nunca. Se paso la lengua por los labios para lamer el agua y pregunto:

¿Puedo montar?

La jinete pareció sorprendida.

-¿Sabes quién soy?

Cuando Regina negó con la cabeza, la chica de los ojos verdes se inclino hacia ella y le tendió la mano. Regina ignoro las protestas de todos los presentes y se dejo izar a la parte delantera de la silla de montar. La extraña que era algo mayor que ella, le paso el brazo por la cintura, agarro las riendas con la mano libre y se echó al galope.

Mientras Regina reia a carcajadas con el rostro azotado por el viento, la chica le susurro al oído:

-Me llamo Emma Swan. Tu familia nos quiere muertos a mi hermano y a mí.

Regina reconoció el nombre enseguida y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Incluso a la tierna edad de siete años, sabía lo que le esperaba de ella. Una Mills jamás se achantaba ante de una Charming. Se inclino hacia atrás para que Emma la oyera.

-¿Y qué? – Replico, como si nada

La risa cálida de Emma le acaricio la mejilla.

-Agárrate fuerte- La advirtió.

Y de repente saltaron por los aires, volaron sobre un riachuelo y bajaron a toda velocidad por la ladera, hacia unas puertas altísimas de hierro forjado. Durante unos segundos aterradores, Regina creyó que intentarían saltar por encima de aquel obstáculo imposible, pero Emma aminoro la marcha y puso al caballo el trote justo cuando un hombre salía de la garita. Cuando este abrió las puertas, Regina estudio su diseño. Tenían un león, dos lunas crecientes gemelas y una serpiente. Emma hizo una floritura con el brazo.

-Aquí es donde vivo. Se llama Laudes Absalom

Unos imponentes robles arrojaban su sombra sobre la amplia avenida que se abría ante ellas. A la derecha había una oscura franja de bosque descuidado, del que emanaba un intenso olor a hongos y podredumbre. A la izquierda, mas allá de los frondosos robles, había un pequeño templo de mármol blanco sobre la parte de tierra de la falda de hierba que desembocaba en un lago rodeado de pinos. Más adelante se alzaba una casa que no se parecía a nada de lo que Regina había visto hasta entonces. Era una fortaleza ceñuda que despuntaba en el cielo plomizo, con torreones de piedra que se alzaban amenazadores, figuras de ángeles forrando las arcadas y demonios que acechaban desde debajo de los aleros. Una de las alas de la monstruosa resistencia se había desmoronado: El tejado estaba hecho polvo y la mampostería se venía abajo por momentos. Junto a la base de un muro que sobresalía del deteriorado edificio había apilado montones de losas de piedra y esculturas rotas. Las rosas trepadoras se habían adueñado de aquella barrera, como si escaparan del lado opuesto, y se derramaban sobre los escombros en una riada de pétalos rosas y carmesíes.

Emma se detuvo a medio camino, en la subida de un puente, y condujo el caballo en semicírculo para contemplar el lago y el templo. Un soplo de viento le arranco la corona de capullos de rosa de la frente a Regina y se la enredo en el pelo. Emma le aparto un largo mechón negro de la cara y se lo coloco detrás de la oreja. Luego le dejo la mano en la mejilla unos segundos.

-No deberías estar aquí –le dijo.

Regina esbozo una sonrisa endiablada, porque precisamente aquel era el motivo de que estuviera tan emocionada. Nunca tenia oportunidad de divertirse, porque siempre había alguna niñera o alguna pariente mandona que no se despegaba de su lado y le recordaba incansablemente sus deberes como hija única.

-No me importa. De todas maneras, tú no deberías haber cruzado la frontera.

-¿La tierra donde estaban haciendo el picnic? –Inquirió Emma con una nota de satisfacción-. Es tierra de los Charming. Tu familia no la tiene que devolver el año que viene.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque lo ha dicho el juez.

Regina no supo que contestar, porque aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. Se hallaba a lomos de un rapidísimo corcel negro, con la niña con la que le habían ordenado no hablar jamás y mas alla de las puertas con torreones que nunca debía atravesar. Su padre siempre aminoraba la marcha cuando pasaba en coche cerca de Laudes Absalom, para dedicarle una serie de expletivos de su letanía de condena habitual hacia sus vecinos. _Malditos sean sus viles corazones y sus almas codiciosas. Un dia veremos esa casa reducida a cenizas. No confíes nunca en un Charming._

Emma desmonto y le dijo a Regina que se agarrara del arzón. Tomo las riendas y llevo al caballo al paso durante el trecho que quedaba hasta la casa.

-¡Sr. Daniel –llamo Emma a voz de grito nada más llegar.

Enseguida apareció un hombre, que agacho la cabeza para pasar bajo uno de los múltiples arcos que se jalonaban la fachada delantera de la casa. Cogió en brazos a Regina para ayudarla a bajar y, tras dejarla en el suelo, se alejo con su montura.

-No digas una palabra hasta que lleguemos a mi habitación –la instruyo Emma mientras subían las escaleras hacia la puerta principal-. Eso si no eres demasiado cobardía como para entrar.

Regina se detuvo para mirar una de las estatuas: Un ángel de mármol con forma de mujer afligida, con un perro muy extraño a su lado. Una bocanada fantasmal de viento la azotaba en la piedra y le marcaba unos muslos afilados y unos pechos firmes bajo las finas ropas. Tenia una mano sobre el pescuezo del perro y la otra hacia atrás, rozando apenas el pilar de la puerta. No parecía guardar la entrada, sino mas bien querer escabullirse de la casa, ya que tenia la mirada puesta a su espalda como si temerá que la siguiera alguien. Emma paso las yemas de los dedos sobre la mano de la escultura.

-Esta es mi tatarabuela, Eva.

-¿Era un ángel?

-No, le pusieron alas porque está en el cielo. Se ahogo en el lago.

-¿El perro también se ahogo?

Emma la miro con extrañeza.

-Haces preguntas de niña pequeña. Vamos.

Cogio a Regina de la mano y la llevo adentro. Llegaron a un enorme vestíbulo con paredes forradas de madera, rastrillado por los retales de luz que se colaban por las altas ventanas de vidrio emplomado que había a lado y lado de la sala. Los muros estaban atestados de espadas, hachas, cabezas de ciervo, cuadros y largos cortinajes polvorientos de color rojo atados con cordeles dorados deshilachados. En el centro había una gigantezca escalinata que llevaba una galería en el piso superior. El suelo crujía bajo sus pies y Emma no dejaba de tirarle a Regina de la mano para que se diera prisa.

Antes de que alcanzaran la puerta que había al fondo, una voz masculina le ordeno que se detuvieran. Regina oyo a Emma soltar una palabrota y las dos se volvieron. El hombre era corpulento y parecía que su rostro estuviera esculpido en piedra, igual que la casa. Fulmino a Regina con la mirada.

-¿Cómo te llamas, niña? –preguntó.

-Regina Mills.

-Llévala de vuelta –Le mando a Emma.

-Pero no tengo a nadie con quien jugar. ¿Por qué no puedo ir de acampada con Henry?

El hombre se les acerco. Olía a alcohol. Cerró la mano hasta formar un puño.

-He dicho que te la lleves de aquí.

Emma se puso delante de Regina.

-No.

Él le arreo un bofetón tan fuerte que la niña trastabillo y cayó al suelo. El hombre se planto delante de ella y le dijo:

-Devuelve a ese engendro a donde pertenece y no vuelvas a traerla aquí nunca más.

Regina se estremecía aun al recordar su ira. Se preguntaba se Laudes Absalom seguía siendo tan morboso e intimidatorio como le había parecido aquel día. Puede que, al morir el padre de Emma, se hubiera convertido en un simple caserón antiguo que necesitaba una renovación. Si lograba salir sana y salva de la tesitura en la que se encontraba, pronto estaría en posición de decidir el destino de la propiedad: Laudes Absalom por fin de los Mills.

Suspiró. Sus familias llevaban ciento cuarenta años enfrentadas y seria Regina las que por fin lograría que los Charming saldaran su deuda de una vez por todas. Desde que tenía uso de razón, su familia había estado obsesionada con que llegara aquel momento. Recordaba estar sentada en las rodillas de su padre y recitar la promesa que aprendían todos los Mills en cuanto empezaban a hablar: Mientras quede un Charming que respire y prospere, los Mills no descansaran tranquilos en sus tumba.

La última Charming estaba ahora ante ella, quebrantando la ley y amenazándola de muerte. Pronto saldría por la puerta esposada o bien la abatiría la policía. Regina intento sentir algún tipo de placer ante la perspectiva de ver a su enemiga derrotada y humillada, pero lo único que hallo en s interior fue una consternada sensación de lastima y vacio.

Vete a casa, Emma se sorprendió-si-Mismo diciendo. Sal aquí. Le prometemos que nadie ha causado problemas.

-¿Te parezco una cobarde? ¿Crees que me deshonraría escapando?

Regina se vio a si misma ante las puertas de Laudes Absalom dos días después de su cabalgada, cara a cara con Emma aunque separadas por los pesados barrotes de la verja. Emma, con toda la dignidad de sus diez años, la informo de que nunca podrían ser amigas. Mantenía la cabeza gacha, como si asi fuera a ocultar el rostro magullado o el labio ensangrentado.

A Regina también la habían castigado por su hazaña. No tuvo postre durante una semana y le fueron confiscadas todas las muñecas hasta que redacto laboriosamente una carta donde explicaba por qué los Mills no jugaban con los Charming. En cuanto cumplió su castigo y pidió perdón a todos los que parecía haber ofendido, se escapo de su niñera y volvió a la escena de su caída en desgracia, porque estaba preocupada por Emma. Aunque el hombre de la entrada le había hecho prometer que no volvería por allí y no causaría más problemas, había accedido a ir a llamar a Emma.

En pie, a lado y lado de la verja, las dos se estrecharon la mano con solemnidad, abjurando de la posibilidad de una amistad entre ambas y reconociendo su estatus como enemigas. Regina recordaba aun el ojo morado de Emma y su mueca de dolor cuando intento sonreir al despedirse de ella. Se había detenido una vez al alejarse y se había quedado mirando hacia atrás un buen rato. Regina le dijo adiós con la mano, pero Emma no respondió. Pasaron ocho años antes de que volvieran a cruzar palabra.

-Creo que has sufrido una perdida terrible –le dijo Regina con serenidad-. Ahora mismo no sabes lo que haces.

-Ya veo. ¿Y crees que como estoy enajenada temporalmente aceptare la lastima de una Mills?

-No confundas cuidar de mis propios intereses con tenerte lastima. –Regina por fin abrió el cajón lo suficiente para meter la mano-. ¿De verdad crees que derrotarte en estas condiciones me produciría algún tipo de satisfacción? A duras penas puede decirse que sea una pelea justa.

Emma soltó una carcajada seca.

-¿Y eso cuando ha sido un impedimento para ti o para nadie de tu familia?

-A mi no me midas con el mismo rasero que a los demás Mills –Advirtió Regina en tono altanero, al tiempo que cerraba los dedos en torno a su revólver-. Hay cosas a las que nuca me rebajare, incluido el asesinato a sangre fría y aprovecharme de una persona enloquecida por el duelo.

-Esta es nueva, ¿Desde cuándo no tienes escrúpulos?

Obviamente no te vienen de familia.

Regina reflexiono sobre la mejor manera de neutralizar la presente amenaza de su vieja rival. Extrajo el 38 del cajón y lo saco a la vista de ambas. En cuanto la irada de Emma se poso en el revólver, Regina hablo con suavidad.

-Sí, las dos estamos armadas. Y podría haberte disparado hace un segundo, pero he preferido no hacerlo.

-¿Para demostrar el que? ¿Qué tienes una puntería horrible y que habrías fallado? ¿O que no quieres manchar la moqueta?

-Para los podria grabar dispararte los pies científi lejos, pero tengo que matarte, destruir lees respuesta en Regina, tono suave. Deja Que te Tengo explicar lo que planeaba. Voy a comprar es el de la corporación con Encanto y LUEGO voy a hundir en la bancarrota. Compre el último castillo de piedra tallo que destartalado tuyo y also las Tierras que les pertenece por Mills direction derecho. Reducirlos LUEGO De tú edificios familiares a escombros, árboles y vendedores de todo ellos animales de la granja al matadero Talara sus.

No llevo la peligrosa provocación más allá, ya que Emma levanto el rifle en ese instante. Lo agarraba con tanta fuerza que se le habían quedado los nudillos blancos. Por un segundo, pareció estar a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero al cabo de un momento dejo caer el arma. Abrió los brazos y se dirigió a Regina en tono de invitación.

-¿Para que perder el tiempo imaginando y planeando? Dispárame y ya está.

Cuando Regina no acuso reacción alguna, Emma se abrió la camisa y dejo al descubierto su pecho desnudo y acelerado.

-Acabemos con esto de una buena vez. Venga, destruye otro corazón de los Charming.

Regina no estaba segura de haber visto un busto más hermoso en la vida. Los senos de Emma eran como el resto de su cuerpo: musculosos bajo la suave piel olivácea. Sus pequeños pezones endurecidos eran del imposible color del Merlot y su tonalidad era ligeramente más oscura que la tonalidad de sus labios. El torso firme temblaba visiblemente bajo la mirada de Regina a medida de su respiración desbocada. Regina se fijo en el cinturón que llevaba flojo, sobre la curva de las caderas. La hebilla era de plata labrada, con la imagen de un león enmarcado de flores a su alrededor, el mismo que decoraba las puertas de hierro forjado de Laudes Absalom. Se suponía que venía del escudo de una antigua familia.

El cabello rubio y los aojos verdes azulados de toda la familia, así como su rebeldía, sus pasiones temerarias y sus legendarias supersticiones. La afición al juego, la bebida, las peleas y las mujeres habían acabado con la vida de una ristra de hombres de los Charming en los últimos dos siglos. Y las mujeres tampoco eran ajenas a los vicios.

Regina había oído todas las historias, ya que los Mills se hacían eco de cualquier detalle sórdido que demostrara que eran superiores genéticamente. Las mujeres Charming que no morían en el parto se quitaban la vida o desaparecían en circunstancias peculiares, plagando el árbol familiar de niños sin madre. Los hombres eran atractivos y encantadores y se los conocía por sus violentos arranques de ira.

Los Mills eran diametralmente opuestos. Morenos y pelinegros, de piel levemente morena, naturaleza tranquila y una autodisciplina férrea. Eran conservadores, lógicos e imparciales, salvo en lo tocante a su deseo de eliminar de la faz de la tierra a la familia que los había agraviado. Ahora bien, incluso su búsqueda de venganza era fría y despiadada, templada por la determinación por ganar según las reglas de la sociedad civilizada. Regina no podía imaginarse como las dos familias habían podido iniciar un negocio juntas. Es más, se habían llevado tan bien que habían construido sus casas en haciendas colindantes. En aquel tiempo habían tenido una granja y un manzanar conjuntamente que cubría las necesidades de las dos familias. Sus hijos iban juntos a la escuela. Incluso había tenido lugar un matrimonio Mills-Charming que comento la alianza.

Mientras observaba a la mujer que jadeaba frente a ella, Regina sintió una punzada de profundo pesar por la distancia que las separaba. Ninguna de las dos podía salvar aquel traicionero abismo sin tenderle la mano a la otra, pero la desconfianza mutua que se profesaban estaba tan arraigada que les impedía dar el primer paso. Por un loco segundo fugaz, Regina sintió el deseo de rodear el escritorio y estrechar a Emma entre sus brazos. Si alguien necesitaba un abrazo, ese alguien era su enemiga jurada. Regina inspiro bruscamente y percibió un aroma especiado a jabón, mezclado con otro olor: el de Emma. Se odiaba por reconocerlo y porque hubiera quedado grabado en su cerebro de un modo tan imborrable. Al igual que el recuerdo de sus manos al tocarla.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No puedes soportar la idea de mancharte tus blancas manitas? – Emma dejo caer los brazos a los lados y, con el movimiento, la camisa le cayó suelta sobre los pechos-. No, claro que no. Eres una Mills. Tienes abogados y esbirros que les hacen el trabajo sucio.

Regina bajo la mirada y trato de distanciarse del torbellino de sensaciones físicas que la dominaba. Bajó el arma y la dejo junto a la de Emma. Casi se rio al darse cuenta de que Emma había traído un Winchester antiguo. Probablemente, incluso si Emma hubiera apretado el gatillo, aquella antigüedad no se habría disparado. Regina observo la placa de plata grabada que había en la culata del nogal del rifle. Debajo del escudo de los Charming había una inscripción que decía: Obsequio a Archie Mills Charming, 1970.

Regina frunció el ceño. El hombre que había desatado la contienda entre sus familias era el padre de August , al disparar al patriarca de la familia Mills, Henry Mills, en 1970. ¿Sería aquella el arma del crimen?

Puede que hubiera sido la misma lógica retorcida de los Charming la que había hecho que Emma escogiera aquel rifle para su fantasía de venganza. ¿Se suponía que aquel tipo de simbolismo barato tenía que afectarla?

El teléfono del escritorio empezó a sonar antes de que se le ocurriera algo que replicar.

-Debe de ser la policía –le dijo a Emma-. A estas alturas de seguro ya están en el edificio.

-Entonces es hora de que interpretes tu papel de pobre victima indefensa que teme por su vida. Se lo tragaran.

Regina descolgó el teléfono. Una voz masculina sonó en el auricular.

-Sargento Graham Humbert, departamento de policía de Boston. ¿con quién hablo?

-Regina Mills al aparato. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted, sargento?

-Solo conteste mis preguntas con un sí o un no, señora. ¿Está usted siendo retenida en contra de su voluntad?

-No

-¿Hay alguien más con usted en la habitación?

-Si, la señora Emma y yo tenemos una reunión.

-¿Se encuentra usted en algún tipo de peligro inmediato?

Regina titubeo.

-No.

-¿Ella va armada?

-Hay dos armas sobre la mesa delante de mi sargento.

Una es mi revolver y la otra es un arma de fuego de colección que seguramente no funciona. La señora Emma se marchara en breve.

-No es tan sencillo –le dijo el sargento-. Ha quebrantado la ley.

Regina tapo el auricular del teléfono con la mano.

-Quiere detenerte.

Emma paseo hasta una butaca de piel y se dejo caer en ella, con los brazos colgados sobre los apoyabrazos acolchados y las piernas estiradas hacia delante.

-Que suba.

-¿Estas borracha o es que eres cabezona hasta el absurdo?

-No bebo –afirmo Emma, al mismo tiempo que sacaba un estuche de plata de un bolsillo interior, y de allí un Corona y un par de tijeritas-. Hay vicios mucho más placenteros.

-Está prohibido fumar en el edificio – le dijo Regina, que detestaba darse cuenta que sonaba igual que su madre.

Emma corto la punta del puro y lo encendió con gesto indolente.

-Que te den.

La pulla arranco una chispa de autoconciencia que le recorrió la espalda a Regina. Hasta los pezones se le endurecieron de nuevo. Le dijo al sargento que retirara a sus hombres.

Luego estudio a la mujer que le llenaba el despacho de fragante humo y le pregunto:

-¿Por qué has venido?

-¿Recuerdas los vicios que comentaba? Pues uno de ellos es cabrear a los Mills.

Emma sostuvo el puro entre los labios mientras se abrochaba los pocos botones de la blusa que no habían saltado. Tras dar otra calada, apoyo el Corona en el borde del reposabrazos de la butaca, con expresión melancólica e introspectiva.

-Acabo de pasar las peores semanas de mi vida y ahora voy a tener que irme sin acabar contigo. Supongo que estoy matando el tiempo.

-He oído que eso es algo que se le da muy bien a los Charming –Comento Regina. Se puso en pie-. Oye, tengo una cita para comer. Seguridad te acompañara fuera del edificio.

A continuación vacio la recamara del Winchester y el tambor del revólver, se guardo las balas y los cartuchos en el bolso y cogió las dos armas, para que su invitada indeseada no se fuera armada. No pudo resistirse a lanzar una última mirada al rostro de Emma, cuyos ojos claros y tormentosos relampaguearon. Su sonrisa era dura, pero tan sensual como siempre. En otra vida, a Regina le hubiera resultado imposible resistirse a ella. Pero Emma era la última de los Charming. Los Mills no se conformarían con nada que no fuera su aniquilación total.


End file.
